


Double Trouble, Double Helix

by FrostfireEzreal



Series: Fight With Me [4]
Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Also Kid Cobra roasts Spring Man, Established Relationship, Fluff, Helix is a distressed blob, Kid Cobra isn't good with "kids", M/M, One Shot, just gays being gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Kid Cobra isn't good with kids, even green slimy blobs that are two years old. It's a good thing that Ninjara is.





	Double Trouble, Double Helix

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Helix in it, but I also have no idea what I wrote. HA.  
> Thanks to animeandcherrycoke for having lengthy discussions about Helix with me, and bonding over how precious he is.

Loud whines and warped sobs echoed off the walls of the break room, freezing every fighter in place. Ninjara spun around, frantically searching for the source of the noise when his eyes fell upon Helix. His eyes widened at the sight. The DNA fighter was bobbing up and down, arms extended towards none other than Kid Cobra while said man’s hand was placed firmly on Helix’s face pushing him away.

Many questions arose, however Ninjara thought I'd be wise to cease the conflict first. Walking up, the ninja swatted Kid’s hand off the green blob then stood between them. With a serious tone he asked, “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” The snakeboarder replied.

Ninjara frowned. “Well then what happened? Why is Helix crying?” He asked, turning most of his attention to Helix, trying his best to calm him.

Kid Cobra huffed, crossing his arms. “He kept taking my things and _eating_ them.”

“Did you ask him to stop?” The ninja asked, finally getting Helix to tone down his whines.

“Plenty of times. He didn't listen.” Kid hissed.

Ninjara turned to the other fighter. “Kid, he's two years old you can't be so harsh on him.” He scolded.

Kid stepped back and watched silently as his boyfriend tended to Helix. It amazed him how easy it was for Ninjara to calm him- and it seemed as if the blob listened to him, not spouting his usual noises when the ninja was speaking. After a few more moments, Helix was handed off to Byte who carefully ushered him to another part of the break room.

Ninjara turned back to Kid, making his way to his side.

The taller snaked (HA) an arm around the ninja before speaking up. “You mad?”

“Hardly.” The green haired man replied, looking up to meet the others eyes. “Kid, he’s a _kid_. He was created in a lab two years ago and all he knows how to do is fight. Helix has never learned to interact with people so of course he’s going to get on someone's nerves… Also you’re horrible with kids.”

“Am not.” The snakeboarder laughed. “Geez, you sound like a mom.”

“I do not.” Ninjara blushed. “It’s just common sense.”

“Whatever you say.” Kid added, leaning down to bump their heads together.

“Booo! Get a room!” Spring Man called from the other end of the room.

Kid Cobra moved back, turning to glare at the blue haired man. “Piss off, Springy.”

“Ohh, lacking your usual colorful vocabulary today, huh, Coby?” Spring Man joked, earning an annoyed look from Kid.

“Wouldn’t want to taint some of the impressionable minds in the room.”

“I highly doubt Helix would understand it.”

“I wasn’t talking about Helix.” The snakeboarder smirked.

Stifled laughter from all around filled the room stunning Spring Man into silence. However, moments later he was laughing along. “Ya’ got me, buddy.” He admitted in defeat.

 

**. . .**

 

The light, fun atmosphere was interrupted by a loud whine emitting from Helix. The fighters stared as Byte began to tend to the green blob, but as time went on Helix started to bob around more frantically, his whines continuing.

Ninjara sighed and left his boyfriend's side to assist Byte with the two year old. Kid watched both Ninjara and Byte talk among themselves, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Minutes later they managed to cease the noises, but Helix was still moving erratically.

The student glanced over to Twintelle, not too far away. “Twintelle, could you-?” Before he could finish his sentence the actress stood from her chair and walked over.

She looked Helix up and down before she stood next to him. “This should be enough. He usually quiets down when I’m close to him.” However, it didn’t seem like Helix was settling down even with his ‘crush’ by his side.

Ninjara reached out and pat the blob on his head, hoping it would calm him, but instead he yelped when the experiment hugged him, latching onto his torso. “Uhm..” The ninja said, not sure what to even make of the situation.

Spring Man snickered, “Looks like Helix has a new crush.”

All the other fighters laughed.

Except for Kid Cobra.

He didn’t like competition. He also didn't like kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Helix is my gooby booby son and I love him.  
> Also I'm planning a one shot every day for the next week. Trying to keep the writers block away, ya know?


End file.
